This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A terminal device may transmit a request to a server for page information about a certain service. After receiving the request, the server may report a corresponding page to the terminal device. There may be a location left in the page, so as to display recommended information. After the terminal device displays the page including the recommended information, a user may touch and click a display area of the recommended information based on requirements, so as to jump to a recommended page. Subsequently, based on requirements, the user may further perform operations on the recommended page, such as click a link address and picture on the page, so as to view more detailed contents, or click so as to download software, and so on.
Since the area of a display screen interface of a terminal device may be small, an incorrect click may easily occur by a user with a larger finger. After clicking in error, the display screen may jump to a recommended page. Since this is the result of an incorrect click, the user may immediately exit from the recommended page and not perform subsequent operations on the recommended page.
A lower valid click probability of recommended information may result from the scenario of an incorrect click by a user with a larger finger. Since the valid click probability is lower, the subsequent efficiency of displaying recommended information may be not determined based on the valid click probability. As a result, subsequent maintenance and improvement may be not be executed. In a scenario where it is not necessary for a recommended page to be displayed, exit operations of a recommended page may be executed after an incorrect click of a finger, and a previous page may be returned. The operations may be very complicated.